1. Technical Field
This invention relates to remotely actuated lock systems and, more particularly, to a remotely actuated lock system that is accessible via a cellular communications network for allowing a user to toggle a lock via a cell phone.
2. Prior Art
Ever since its first appearance nearly eighty years ago, wireless remote technology has continuously evolved to make many aspects of everyday life more convenient. The first machines to be operated by remote control were used mainly for military purposes. Radio-controlled motorboats, developed by the German navy, were used to ram enemy ships in World War I. Twenty years later, radio controlled bombs and other remote control weapons were used in World War II. Once the wars were over, United States scientists began experimenting to find nonmilitary uses for the remote control. In the late 1940's, automatic car garage door openers were invented, and in the 1950's the fist TV remote controls were used. Today, remote keyless entry is a standard option on most new automobiles. Whether changing television channels from the comforts of the couch, adjusting the volume on the stereo while lying in bed, or unlocking the car door while ten feet away from the vehicle, consumers have fully embraced, and have come to depend, on the remote control.
Along with the remote control, another technological advance has changed lives over the world is the cellular phone. In 1994, 16 million Americans were subscribed to cellular phone services. By 2002, that number had ballooned to more than 140 million, and still shows no sign of slowing down. In fact, some experts predict that worldwide subscribership will reach 1.2 billion people by 2007.
The basic concept of cellular phones began in 1947, when AT&T researchers sought ways to increase the traffic capacity and frequency of mobile communication in police car radios. However, nonexistent technology and stringent FCC regulations postponed availability until 1982, when the FCC authorized commercial cellular use. As a result of this regulation, the scientific advances of the intervening years and increased competition among communications companies put the cellular telephone on the fast track.
Today's widespread use of these revolutionary devices is unsurprising, since they now offer a virtually endless array of benefits. In addition to serving as a practical means of communication while on the go, technological advances have evolved cell phones into mini computers. Capable of keeping consumers abreast of the latest stock quotes and delivering local weather updates, cellular and digital telephones have become practically indispensable to millions all over the world.
Accordingly, a need remains for a system, method and computer program product that enables a user to remotely actuate a locking system via a cellular communication link in order to utilize the versatility of mobile cell phones. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a system, method and computer program product that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for allowing a user to lock or unlock any lock by pressing certain buttons on any phone.